Saving Simon
by zebraboymom
Summary: Simon is missing. Olivia is on her way to find him. Will her best friend be there for her, even if it means everything changes?
1. Chapter 1

Saving Simon

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: No. Not mine. If I was rich, I'd buy them. Maybe I could save up and just rent them for a day?

Author Notes: I loved Simon. He had the most beautiful eyes and he seemed to really care about Olivia. What if something happened to him? Wouldn't Olivia do anything to help him? Wanted to see Liv and El away from New York and going a little bit rogue. Hope I can live up to that.

Olivia looked up to find her partner Elliot Stabler staring at her across their desks. He did that a lot these days. He had been single for a year now and she had a feeling things were shifting between them. She noticed he didn't date and every chance he got he would come over after work for pizza and movies or want to go grab a drink after work. He had never asked her on a real one, but she felt like the whole year had been one long date. The question was, did he feel the way she did about him, or was she just his best friend? Recently there had been a few moments when she thought he was about to say something to her, but the moment passed. When a perp shoved her down some stairs last week, he had run to her and scooped her up in his arms. He had stroked her hair and asked her if she was okay. When she said yes, he pulled her close and just held her. She heard him whisper, "Thank God " into her hair and she had allowed herself to just melt into his arms for a few moments. He had driven her home that night and insisted on walking her to her door. As he said goodnight she thought he looked like he was going to kiss her. He leaned in close, but then pulled back and said in a voice filled with emotion, "I'm glad you're okay." He was gone before she could even respond.

Today, Elliot had been late getting back from court when a call came in a couple of blocks from the precinct. She had been second on scene, catching a ride with Cragen. The victim had bled on her shirt as she held her until the ambulance arrived. Elliot arrived on scene late and when she stood up he spotted the blood on her shirt. He had turned pale and rushed forward yelling her name.

"Liv, Liv!"

She had assured him she was okay, but he had looked her over carefully. He surprised her again by pulling her into a crushing hug only to release her with a blush when he spotted Cragen glaring at them. He had moved away from her, but stood watching her get in the ambulance and ride to the hospital with the victim. She met his eyes through the back window. He just stood there his eyes never leaving her face until the ambulance turned the corner and drove out of sight. He arrived later at the hospital with a clean shirt for her to change into.

"Since when do you get into my locker, Stabler?"

"I just couldn't face seeing you in a bloody shirt, okay?" He wouldn't meet her eyes. What the heck was going on with him?

She responded in a much gentler tone. "Sure, El. Sure, It's okay. I appreciate it. That was very thoughtful actually. I'm okay you know."

"I know."

Ever since they arrived back at the station, he had been staring at her. When she would look up, his eyes would be on her. He would look away most of the time, but occasionally he didn't. It was starting to get a little unnerving. She was this close to calling him up on the roof to find out what was going on when her cell rang. It was Simon's ring tone.

"Hello?" The words of the frantic woman on the other end caught Olivia by surprise.

"Wait. Lucy, Slow down. How long has he been missing? That long? Why did you wait so long to call me? What are the police doing? Why do you have his cell? Okay. Try to stay calm. Just calm down and slow down. I'll contact the police there. How are you doing? What do you mean acting funny? What does that mean Lucy? Simon loves you. He would never do anything like that. I just know. Yes. I'll come. Of course I'll come. I'll call you back as soon as I get any information. Yeah, okay. Bye."

Elliot had heard only one side, but knew it wasn't good news. "Everything okay?"

"Simon is in trouble. I have to go Elliot."

Olivia stood up quickly and made her way into Cragen's office. He could hear low rumblings that got loud and louder until he could clearly hear Olivia's voice.

"Captain, give me the time off or take my shield, but I'm going."

"Olivia, the police will handle it. I can't spare you right now."

"Captain, he's my brother. He's the only family I have."

Which is exactly why you are too close to the case. I'm not letting you go, Olivia. You have no jurisdiction there and you are emotionally charged up right now."

"I don't care."

"Well I do. I care about your career, Liv."

"Nothing matters but Simon."

"Detective Benson, don't walk out that door…"

Elliot watched as Olivia slammed the door back so hard the windows rattled. When she came out of the office he could see that her gun and shield were missing. He swallowed hard. She swept past him, grabbed her coat and was gone.

He jumped up to follower her, but was stopped by Cragen's voice.

"Elliot, get in here!"

LIv had literally thrown some clothes in a bag and headed to the airport. She caught the first straight through flight she could find. Once she boarded the plane she found her seat on the side with two seats. She looked out the window and hoped no one sat with her. She just wanted to stare out the window and cry now that the reality of what she had just done set in. She had tossed it all away in a moment of crisis. She left her partner and her squad and had no reassurance that Cragen would take her back, when and if she came back. She would never know what might have happened with Elliot. She no longer had a partner. Cragen would put someone else with him and that would be that. Her heart hurt at the thought. She couldn't imagine doing this without him. She wanted him with her so badly. She kept her face turned to the window and sighed when she felt a person stop at her seat and stuff a carry on into the bin overhead. Next thing she knew a large body plopped down in the seat next to her. She would know that cologne anywhere.

"Thought I'd just let you take off to God knows where without me to watch your back, Benson? You've got another thing coming."


	2. Chapter 2

Saving Simon

Chapter 2

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: No. They do not belong to me. I daydream otherwise, but no.

Author Notes: Florida is ahead and our two detectives decide on a plan of action. Sorry if this seems a bit boring. This chapter is setting everything up. I promise more action in the next one.

Olivia turned her tear-stained face burying it into her partner's shoulder. She was embarrassed and didn't want him to see her this vulnerable. She really needed to pull herself together. She also didn't want the rest of the plane to be aware of her ridiculous response to him being there. She could not figure out why she got this way when it came to Simon. Even more so when it came to Elliot, even though she rarely let him see it.

His two strong arms enveloped her. ""Hey, now. Come here. It's okay. It's going to be okay. I'm here, Liv. I'm right where I need to be. We will figure this out and bring Simon home. We're in this together just like everything else we do. We'll find him and we'll bring him home. Okay?" He stroked his hand over her hair and pulled her closer.

Liv couldn't speak. She just nodded into his shoulder and refused to look up at him. She was truly and utterly mortified. Bad Ass Benson was crying like a little girl and so happy to be able to lean into her partner's strength. After a couple of minutes, El reached down and lifted her face up to look into her eyes. He wiped the tears away with his thumb, cupping her cheek. He held her to him with the other one. They stayed that way through the take off just looking into each other's eyes talking without words. Finally Liv sat back a bit and asked what she was afraid to know.

"How?"

"Cragen."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Why? He said no way he would support me in this."

"You're like his daughter, Liv. He was just trying to get you to stay. When that didn't work, he let me come after you."

"Are you sure that's how it happened?"

"Well, I may have said something like, my shield goes next to yours. Something like that."

She smiled up at him through her tears.

"Uh-huh."

"You have to know Liv. I would never let you do this alone."

"I hoped. I just didn't feel I could ask."

"Why, Liv? Why? Did you really think I'd say no?"

"It wasn't that, El. I didn't ask because I thought you would come and I just didn't want you to give anything up for me. You only have a few years before you can retire. I didn't want to mess that up for you. I…I care about you El."

"And I care about you, Liv, so much. Everything that happens to you affects me. I'm here to back your play no matter what. We will find him. Okay?"

"Yeah…okay. I know we will, El. Besides, I am not going home until I do."

"I knew you wouldn't. Now put your head on my shoulder and let's get some sleep. We've only got about 3 hours and then we hit the ground running."

Olivia mouthed the words "thank you" and then put her head on his shoulder. She couldn't believe she was about to cuddle with her partner on a three-hour flight. Today had definitely been a day of firsts. She still couldn't believe she walked out on Cragen. Only something like this could have made her. She couldn't believe Elliot had come after her and that he was holding her to him while they slept. Maybe this was just one long dream and she would wake up to her alarm clock and realize none of it was real. In the mean time she was going to soak it all up. She took a deep breath and breathed in the essence of Elliot. What a nice way to fall asleep she thought as she drifted off.

Liv woke to a kiss to her forehead and Elliot's voice rough with sleep.

"Wake up, Liv, we're here."

Olivia sat up with regrets at the distance it put between them and stretched her arms and legs. She did feel better and rested. El had been right. Who knew how long it would be before they got another chance? They grabbed their carry-ons and headed for the car rentals. Elliot secured an SUV since they had no idea where they would be over the next few days. Once they were headed out of the airport they had a decision to make.

"Precinct or Lucy's?"

"I'm just not sure. I think Lucy would feel better if we brought her some news, but we would be going in blind to the precinct. She was in such a state when she called me, I couldn't get much out of her."

"Okay, so let's approach it like we would any other case. Let's get whatever information we can get from the police and then go question the victim. Just like always."

"You're right. I hope they'll work with us El."

"So how long has Simon been missing?"

"A week technically."

"A week! Why didn't Lucy call you sooner?"

"That's what I wanted to know. Apparently Simon left on a business trip, forgetting his cell phone. He called her the day before he was supposed to fly back and said he was checking out of the hotel and taking a flight back to Miami. She said he sounded off when he called, so when he didn't arrive home yesterday, she panicked and called the police. They told her he probably just got delayed, but she doesn't believe that. He would check in with her. She's sure he would."

"Where did he call from?"

"That's the weird part. He was in D.C. when he called. That's what the area code on the phone said."

"Why is that weird?"

"He was supposed to be in California at some big pharmaceutical conference."

"Your sister-in-law is pretty smart if she recognized the area code."

"She said he goes to California a lot, so she knows that code. When it came up different, she was confused and wanted to check it out. That's when she really got worried."

"What would Simon be doing in Washington?"

"I don't know. El. I just don't know."

"We're here. Let's go find out what these guys are doing about this, if anything."

The two partners walked in side by side like always. Olivia felt good knowing he was with her. She couldn't imagine doing this alone. They walked up to the desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm detective Olivia Benson and this is my partner, Elliot Stabler. We wanted to talk to someone about the Simon Marsden case. I think it's listed as a missing persons case."

"Simon Marsden? What precinct did you say you were with?"

"Manhattan Special Victims Unit."

"What are two New York cops doing down here looking into a missing persons case?"

"The wife contacted me and asked for my…our help."

"Really? Hey Cap, these officers from New York want to know about the Simon Marsden case."

A gray haired man stepped out of his office just to the right. "Marsden?"

"Yeah, the missing persons report we got yesterday."

"That case? There is no case. His old lady is just over reacting. Chances are he's got a honey on the side and decided to stay another day or maybe he hooked up at that conference he was supposed to go to."

Elliot could feel Olivia tense beside him. He looked down and almost smirked when he saw her hands balled up into fists like his usually did when they got the run around. He readied himself to grab her if she went for the captain. Part of him didn't want to stop her though. He didn't like the attitude they were getting.

"So basically, you've done nothing."

"Look lady…"

"Detective."

"Sorry. Look Detective, it's barely been 24 hours. If her old man doesn't show up by tomorrow, we'll look into it. Until then, I've got nothing for you. I just have one question. Why did you come down here all the way from New York?"

"Because he's my brother, Captain and he's not a philanderer. He's a loving caring father and if he said he was coming home yesterday, he'd be here by now. Thanks so much for "all" you're help. We'll be going now before I say something I'm going to regret."

"Look Miss…"

"Detective." Elliot was starting to get angry now.

"Detective, I'm sorry you came down here on what looks like a wild goose chase. He may already be home as we speak. If he isn't, I promise you we will do everything we can to find him."

Olivia turned on her heels and strode out of the precinct. She walked down the sidewalk with huge strides and then back towards Elliot. She was muttering the whole time.

"Wild goose chase, my foot." She started to lunge past Elliot. He grabbed her around the waist and held her back. "Can you believe the nerve of that jerk?"

"Let's go, Liv. We found out what we needed to know. Let's go talk to Lucy."

"He didn't even look into it, Elliot!"

Elliot rested his hands on her shoulders. He bent down to catch her eyes. "Let it go, Liv. Lucy seems to know more than the police at this point. Let's go talk to her and plan our next move, okay?"

Olivia looked down again and Elliot reached down to lift her chin up. He looked in her eyes.

"I love it when you get this passionate, but punching out a police chief will not help us in this investigation." He chuckled. "Although I would have loved to watch it."

Liv smiled then and snickered. "You'd love it if I lost my cool wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, I would. You're always telling me to chill when I start thinking about my family during a case. I know how you feel. He's your brother and the only family you have left. Well, except for me. I'm your family too, Liv. I hope you know that."

Liv started to tear up again. "I do El, I really do. Now stop making me cry and let's go see Lucy."

Elliot took her hand in his and led her to the car. "Your chariot awaits my lady."


	3. Chapter 3

Saving Simon

Chapter 3

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: No. Okay already. Not mine.

Author Notes: Our detectives arrive at Lucy's and the drama begins.

Elliot pulled up in front of a small house about 3 blocks from the beach. Liv jumped out and headed for the front door as Elliot grabbed their bags from the back of the SUV. He saw the door open before Liv even had a chance to ring the bell. Simon's wife was in her arms crying before he could make it up the sidewalk. He watched in admiration as Liv began to gently reassure her that everything was going to be okay. She knew they would not be able to get anything out of her if she didn't calm down. Elliot marveled at her ability to work with victims. Especially since she was so personally invested in the case. He knew she was just as worried as Lucy, but would never let it show like she had on the plane. She would be there for Lucy and for Simon. Elliot vowed to be there for her. He followed the women inside.

"Elliot. Right?"

"Yes. It's nice to see you again, Lucy. I'm just sorry it's under these circumstances."

"Me too."

"Is there someplace I can stow these?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You both must be tired from traveling. I'm sorry. I only have one guest room, but it has two beds. It's the first door on the left."

"Not a problem. Liv and I have shared before."

"When?"

"What?"

"When have we ever shared a bedroom before, Elliot?"

"Uh, in the cribs, Liv. We do it all the time."

"Right."

"I can sleep on the couch if you prefer." 

"No, you're right. It's not a problem."

Elliot headed to the room and found a queen size bed and a twin. He set his bag on the twin and hers on the queen and quickly returned to the living room.

"Lucy. When we talked on the phone you said Simon had been missing for a week, but then you said he called you and told you he was heading home. I'm confused."

"He's been gone for a week. He usually calls me every night, but I didn't hear from him the whole week. I kept telling myself it was because he forgot his cell phone, but he could have called me collect. He didn't. I was embarrassed to call his company at first, but I finally broke down and called them to find out what hotel he was staying at. They said they didn't know, that he had taken vacation time and was not at a conference. Olivia, he lied to me. He's never done that. That same night he called me from a D.C. area code and said he was coming home. I confronted him about not calling and was about to tell him I knew he wasn't at a conference when he cut me off saying he would explain everything when he got home. He said I needed to trust him and then he hung up. I tried to call the number back, but it went to voice mail. He has a second cell phone I didn't know about. Olivia, I just don't know what to think. I expected him home yesterday, but he didn't show up. That's when I called you. Now I'm scared. What if the police are right? What if he is living a whole double life I don't know about?"

"No way, Lucy. I know Simon loves you. I've watched the two of you for years now and I have never seen two people who love each other as much as you do. He loves you. He loves his son. Where is he by the way?"

"I sent him to stay with my sister. I couldn't face the questions. She has a house in Fort Lauderdale that's right on the beach. I knew he'd have fun and not worry about anything."

"Good. Listen. Elliot and I are going to his company and just see if there is any kind of problem there, okay? If we have to, Elliot and I will head up to D.C. tomorrow and look around as well. Will you be okay here by yourself? We really need to have someone here in case he comes home. I know it isn't easy to just sit here, but it's the best thing right now, okay?" 

"Okay, but will you come straight back here? I'll make dinner and you can fill me in on what you found out. I don't trust his company. It's one of the biggest producers of drugs in the country. Simon has made some remarks about how they take short cuts sometimes when it comes to new drugs. He thinks there should be more money put into research of side effects."

"That's useful to know. We'll be back as soon as we can. Call me if you hear from Simon."

Olivia and Elliot headed out. When they arrived at his company the receptionist started giving them the run around. What was it with this town? This was Miami for crying out loud, not some small town.

"We'd like to talk to Simon Marsden's supervisor please?"

"And you are?"

"We're detectives Benson and Stabler. We're looking into the disappearance of Simon Marsden and I have a few questions."

"The company doesn't know anything about Mr. Marsden "disappearing". He's on vacation. If he is missing, I'm not sure the company could help you with that. We don't pry into the private lives of our employees."

"Look, just put me in touch with his supervisor, now!"

Liv was leaning over the desk and Elliot gently pulled her back before she could pull the receptionist across the counter.

"I don't want to get into anything here. I just want to ask a few questions."

"And I don't want to have to call security either, Detective Benson."

"What?" Liv was lunging around the counter when Elliot slipped his arm around her waist and held her back.

The receptionist jumped up with fear in her eyes and picked up the phone. "Security to the front desk. Security to the front desk."

"You're not going to let me talk to anyone are you? What are you people hiding? I'll find out. You know I will. It's just a matter of time."

Two security officers came through the double doors that led back into the offices. Elliot took one look and knew he needed to get Liv out of there before they got arrested.

"Come on Liv. They aren't going to be of any help." He grabbed her hand and started walking towards the door.

"No Elliot. They know something and I'm going to get some answers."

"Elliot leaned into her and whispered in her ear. "You're no good to Simon if you're locked in a holding cell. We need to get to D.C. and hit the last place Simon called from. Let's go before you do something crazy. By the way, you are so hot when you're angry."

He chuckled and Liv blushed. He could feel her relax and knew she was back under control. He watched her give the receptionist one final glare.

"I will find Simon and when I do, I'm coming back here."

One of the security guards held the door for them and Olivia turned back one last time as they exited. She gave both guards the once over. She turned to El when they got to the car.

"We could have taken them you know."

"I know and I know it would have felt great, but it wouldn't have accomplished anything."

"Oh yeah it would."

"What?"

"I would have felt great afterwards."

Elliot laughed as they moved to get into the SUV. He smiled at her over the roof of the car. "Benson, you worry me sometimes with that temper of yours. I know now why Cragen thought you needed a handler on this one."

"Ha ha, very funny. Get in the car, Stabler. You are loving all this just a little bit too much."

When they got back, Elliot and Olivia gave Lucy the reader's digest version of their visit to Simon's work place while she put dinner on the table. After dinner they sat down in the living room to let Lucy know their next move.

"We are heading out first thing on a flight to D.C. Elliot has Fin running the credit card numbers you gave us to see where Simon was or is staying there. We'll have them by the time we touch down. The flight is really early, so we're going to call it a night. Are you okay, Lucy?"

"Yeah. I just thought I'd hear from him by now. You being here and not hearing from Simon for almost two days makes it all too real. I can't lose him, Olivia."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Lucy and Elliot excused himself to get ready for bed. After he used the bathroom and brushed his teeth, he pulled a wife beater on and a pair of boxers. He slipped under the covers of the twin bed and listened to the soft sounds of Olivia's voice calming Lucy. He lay there looking at the ceiling and he began to feel the tension of the day roll off of him as he listened to her comforting her sister-in-law. She was so sweet. He smiled at the thought. She really was. He almost nodded off when he heard Liv come in and slip into the bathroom. He could hear her brush her teeth and move around getting ready for bed. She turned the light out before she came back into their room. He was sure she thought he was asleep and didn't want to wake him. He heard her slip under the covers in her own bed and sigh deeply. After a couple of minutes he thought he heard her sniffle and then he knew she was softly sobbing.

"Liv?"

Silence.

"Liv? You okay?"

"I…I thought you were asleep. It's okay Elliot. I'm fine. Really."

Elliot slipped out of bed and sat on the edge of hers.

"You're not okay, Liv. He's your brother and you are so busy taking care of Lucy that you've denied your own feelings. I know you're worried. Don't keep it from me Liv. I came along so I can be there for you. Let me? Please?"

Olivia sat up and was instantly in his arms sobbing into his shoulder. He pulled her close. He stroked her hair and whispered softly. "It's okay Liv. We will find him. I promise to stay with you until we do."

"El? Would you…?"

"Scoot over." He lifted the covers and slid in next to her pulling her to him. She snuggled into him and laid her head on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat comforted her. He ran his fingers through her hair and draped his other arm across her back. They settled down and in a short time he heard her breathing soften and knew she was asleep. He joined her soon after.


	4. Chapter 4

Saving Simon

Chapter 4

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: It kills me to say this, but not mine.

Author Notes: Washington holds surprises and even more mystery.

Olivia awoke to a soft kiss to her forehead. She looked up into the most beautiful blue eyes. Eliot had that early morning sleepy look on his face and his voice was unbelievably low and gravely as he spoke.

"Morning Sweetheart. Did the sleep help?"

He had never called her by an endearing name before. She always thought of Liv as her pet name. Olivia didn't know what came over her, but she dropped her head back down on his chest and hugged him to her with the arm she had draped over his waist.

"Thank you for last night, El. I don't think I've ever gotten such a good night's sleep before."

"Me too. We need to get up though. Our plane leaves at seven and it's already 5:40."

Liv rested her chin on his chest and smiled up at him. "This doesn't even seem weird, does it?" 

"Nope."

"Elliot, I don't know exactly what's happening between us, but I like it. At the same time I don't want anything to change our friendship or hurt our partnership."

"It won't Liv. I promise. I will always be your best friend and your partner for as long as I am allowed to be. I just can't help thinking that we would be great together as a couple."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking about us for a while. I've been trying to find a way to tell you for weeks. I was afraid just like you were. But I'm not any more Liv. I know what I want. I want you in my life in every way that matters. I would do anything for you."

Elliot pulled her up so they were face to face. He pushed her hair back, tangling his fingers in the silky waves.

"I'm going to kiss you now Olivia Benson, because if I don't I'm going to implode or something. I can't wait one more minute."

The next thing Liv knew, he had pressed his lips to hers in the most sweet, tender kiss she could ever remember receiving. She sighed into it and kissed him back with all she had. When he finally released her lips, they just stared in each other's eyes smiling.

"Wow! I could do that forever."

Elliot's voice was unbelievably low. "Me too only we have to get up now or I won't be held responsible for what happens next."

Liv giggled and pushed herself up and off him.

"Elliot Stabler, did you just make a pass at me?"

"I think I did."

"Well, it's about time."

Elliot sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed. He crossed around to her side and caught her in his arms as she stood up. He gave her a huge hug and buried his face in her neck. "Sorry, I just needed one more hug."

"You can have all the hugs you want." Liv, kissed him quickly one more time and grabbed her bag, slipping into the bathroom. She stood for a minute looking in the mirror, her fingers touching her lips. A smile spread across her face. She had just kissed Elliot, her Elliot, her best friend. It was all she had ever dreamed it would be. She suddenly felt guilty for being so happy when her brother was missing. She pulled herself together and got dressed as quickly as she could.

They made it to the airport around 6:30. Thank goodness the security process was quick. It wasn't very crowded and they got on the plane with minutes to spare. Elliot was writing down notes as he talked to Fin over the phone.

"How's Cragen acting? Really? I never would have thought…Tell him we are and we hope to be back soon. Thanks Fin, you're a good friend. I did actually. It went great, really great."

Olivia could hear Fin shout on the other side of the phone. "Way to go man. Finally. Pay up Munch. The boy finally did it and the lady liked it."

Elliot held the phone up to her ear chuckling as he heard Munch say how disappointed he was in Olivia. "I thought she had better taste than Stabler."

"I gotta go guys. We're about to take off. We'll keep you posted with what we find."

He hung up and turned to Olivia.

"You told Fin about us?"

"I did."

"When?"

Elliot blushed. "Before we left. I told him how I was feeling and he encouraged me to just go for it. He said he knew you felt the same way, so I shouldn't be worried."

"I owe that boy a hug when we get back." Liv snuggled up to Elliot. "So what did Fin find out about Simon?" 

"He ran his credit activity and found a charge to a hotel in D.C. He contacted the hotel and Simon checked out two days ago. I'm sorry Liv, but that's the only lead so far." 

"Well, it's better than nothing. Did I hear you say something about Cragen?"

"Yeah. Fin said he's been asking about us and wants to help in any way he can. What a turn around."

"When I left his office, I thought that was it for me and SVU."

Before they knew it, they were in the air. Almost three hours again and they touched down in D.C. After picking up another rental they went to the hotel where Simon had stayed.

Eliot approached the desk clerk.

"Hi. I'm Detective Elliot Stabler and this is my partner Detective Olivia Benson." He was glad when she didn't request to see their badges.

"We're here looking for a Simon Marsden. He was registered to this hotel until two days ago. Can you tell me anything about what he did while he was here or who he was with?"

"Oh, Mr. Marsden again."

"Again?"

"Yes, there were a couple of gentlemen inquiring about him yesterday. Like I told them, Mr. Marsden is still staying at the hotel. He paid his bill two days ago and was about to go out the door when he got a phone call and he suddenly requested another four days. I just told him I'd bill the same card when he checked out. It's funny though. He's been with a very attractive blonde woman for the entire week."

Elliot met Olivia's eyes that were now as big as saucers. He threw her a look that said don't jump to conclusions.

"She's come here multiple times and they have left for the day together. She came yesterday, went upstairs, but I never saw her come back down. I'm almost always at the desk, but occasionally I get called away. I might have missed her. I haven't seen Mr. Marsden since yesterday either."

"I need his room number and if you could come along with us with a key that would be great. We have reason to believe Mr. Marsden may be in some sort of danger."

They took the elevator up to the third floor. Elliot reached for Liv's hand once they were inside. She was shaking and he wanted to calm her. He dropped her hand as they exited and became the professional again.

"Here it is, room 312." She knocked very loudly on the door. There was no answer.

"Mr. Marsden, are you in there? Please answer the door Mr. Marsden."

Elliot nodded at the clerk and she inserted the key card into the lock. She held the door open and Elliot and Olivia entered cautiously. Elliot wished he had his gun. What they found was a room that had literally been tossed in every direction. Mattresses were pushed off beds, luggage was dumped everywhere. Every drawer was open. Elliot walked all the way in and then he saw her on the floor on the far side of the bed by the window. Mattresses had been shoved over her body. It was a young blonde woman. She was dead from a gunshot to the head. Simon was nowhere to be found.


	5. Chapter 5

Saving Simon

Chapter 5

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: No they are not mine.

Author Notes: This chapter is all about what has been going on with Simon. We'll get back to Elliot and Liv at the end. I promise. No chapter can go by without a little bit of E/O.

Simon sat on the plane, every nerve on edge. He had never once in their relationship ever lied to Lucy. This was a big lie, but he couldn't take a chance on telling her yet. He didn't want her involved if at all possible. He, Simon Marsden was going to blow the whistle on his pharmaceutical company. The drug they were about to release to the public had made it on the market with the backing of false drug studies and hidden side affects that would kill hundreds of people over time. Simon had stumbled across the evidence by accident and now he was petrified to do this, but he knew Olivia would be proud of him. He knew his big sister always did the right thing and he would as well. The idea that his son could end up dead from a drug like this made his blood boil. So, he was off to Washington to meet with a congressman he had contacted first with the discovery. He thought maybe he should have contacted Porter and the FBI, but given how much Porter had hurt Olivia in the last year, he decided to go this route. He hoped he could trust this guy. He was well known for taking on the big companies and every bit of correspondence so far led him to believe he had done the right thing.

Simon rented a car after he landed and went to the hotel he was told to stay at. He went to his room and waited. After a couple of hours there was a knock. When Simon answered it there was a pretty little blonde on the other side of the door.

"Mr. Marsden, I'm Congressman William's aide, Sarah, and I will be setting up all your meetings. Use this phone to contact me. They can't trace it. Don't answer your door unless you hear that it's me or if the person knows the code word. It's Beta. Got it? I'm not kidding here Mr. Marsden. I know this all seems very cloak and dagger, but we are talking millions of dollars. People would kill to protect a secret this big. You will meet with the congressman in the morning. I will pick you up and take you to a restaurant that is off the beaten path from the White House. Any time a congressman or senator is seen talking to someone, the ears of Washington are primed and ready. Besides this will hit the press before long anyway and you won't be able to avoid the scrutiny. Are you ready to do this Mr. Marsden, really ready to put your life on the line? Decide now before it's too late."

"Absolutely."

"Then I'll take the file and hand it off to the Congressman so he can look it over and see you in the morning."

Simon took out the file from his suitcase and handed it to her. He had made copies of everything and had another folder hidden under the nightstand next to his bed.

"Thank you Mr. Marsden and have a good night. Everything changes tomorrow. I admire what you are doing."

After Sarah left, Simon sat down on the end of the bed. Maybe he should contact Olivia and ask for her counsel on this. He wasn't sure if he had done the right thing. Maybe he should have contacted Porter after all. He dialed Liv's number twice before he went to bed, but never hit send. He decided he would wait until he had met with the Congressman.

The next day, Sarah picked him up right on time and they met with Congressman Williams. The meeting went very well. He was relieved to see that the Congressman believed him and was willing to work with him. He did find it odd that he didn't want to involve any law enforcement agencies yet, but he trusted Williams to make the call. They set up a series of meetings where he would meet with various other people in William's sphere of influence. The end goal was to build a team that would present evidence to both houses of Congress. It had been an exhausting week, but they had assured him that he could head home. He decided to call Lucy. She was really upset with him about the cell phone and not calling her, but he asked her to trust him and cut her off before she could ask any more questions. He went downstairs and checked out.

He decided to get something to eat when his cell phone rang. It was the Congressman and not Sarah. He had never contacted him personally before. Sarah was always the go between.

"Simon, I'm going to need you to stick around for a little longer. What's the name of the hotel where you are staying again? What's the room number there?"

Wiliams did not sound right, but Simon gave him the info.

"Good, just sit tight."

Simon headed back to the desk clerk and added two more nights. He returned to his room to wait. All this waiting was starting to wear on him. There was a knock on the door and he found a disheveled Sarah standing there with tears streaming down her face.

"Sarah, what's wrong?"

"The Congressman…he…I never thought he'd…"

"Sarah, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"All this time, just looking to see who the highest bidder would be. I don't know what to do, where to turn. I think…I think we need to get the FBI or the police or somebody involved. I think I'm being followed."

Simon took her inside and sat her down on his bed. She was shaking uncontrollably.

"Wait Sarah. Take a breath. Tell me what's going on."

"It was all a set up. Williams is in on it. He's playing both sides."

She started to hiccup and that's when he noticed she had a bruise growing on the side of her face.

"Sarah, what happened? Did he hit you?"

"He…he…"

"Stay right here and calm down. I'm going to go and get some ice to put on that."

"No, don't leave."

"It'll be okay Sarah. I promise. Look at me. I'm going to fix this, okay? Stay right here and I promise I'll only be a minute. I have a friend in the FBI and a sister who is a detective in New York. They'll know what to do."

Simon grabbed the bucket and rushed out of the room and around the corner to the ice machine. He filled it and headed straight back to the room. When he reached the door, he could hear loud voices on the other side. He heard Sarah scream and then silence. Next thing he heard was furniture going everywhere. He knew he had to get out of there, but what about Sarah? He had promised to take care of her, but he knew he was defenseless. He turned and ran out of the hotel and down a side street. What should he do, where should he go? He kept running for a long time and then got on a bus and just rode until he didn't know where he was any more. He was disgusted with himself for leaving Sarah. Who knows what they would do to her?

**Back at the Hotel**

Olivia sat down hard on the bed. Tears sprang to her eyes immediately. She didn't even hear the screams of the desk clerk as Elliot shook the woman and told her to calm down and go call 911. All she could focus on was that Simon could be dead too. This was not some affair. She felt guilty even thinking that. That is unless he had killed the woman to prevent Lucy from finding out about the affair. She shook her head. No, Simon would never do that. Her brother was not like their father. He was mixed up in something bad though. Oh, God, this was just like the last time. Only this time, what if Simon was guilty. Her vision blurred as the hot tears streamed down her face. Then she felt two strong arms wrap around her and pull her into a hug as Elliot knelt in front of her.

"He's not here Liv. That means he could still be alive. It does not mean he killed this woman. You know Simon. He wouldn't do this. He's a gentle soul. It's going to be okay, Baby." He rubbed his arms up and down her back soothing her.

Olivia gave in then and let him hold her. Eventually he pulled back and helped her up to go clean herself up a bit. It wouldn't do for the police to see her like this. He tenderly kissed her, brushing her tears away. LIv quickly pulled herself together to wait for the police. Ten minutes later the room was swarming with cops.

Elliot and Olivia soon found themselves on the receiving end of an interrogation. They split them up and separated them into two rooms. Elliot knew the drill. Tell the truth, make eye contact and don't say any more than you have to. Three hours later they checked into the same hotel and went to their room.

"Cragen is going to be livid."

"We'll deal with Cragen when we have to."

"They're probably contacting him right now. I expect our phones to light up any minute."

"Do you want to order something to eat?"

"No, I just want to get some rest. It has been a long day and who knows where Simon is? I don't even know where to start except with that dead woman. We have to contact Fin and get him to find out her name. She is the link to Simon. I just know it Elliot. She was definitely somebody. You saw looks on the officers' faces when they saw her. I want to know who she is."

Olivia changed into a T-shirt and slipped into bed. Elliot stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to her pulling her into his arms. He gave the side of her neck a kiss and then snuggled his chin in alongside it. Olivia sighed. She was so happy she had Elliot with her. She couldn't face this on her own. She knew that now. _Oh, Simon, where are you? What are you mixed up in?_ Liv started drifting off to sleep with Elliot's warm breath on her neck. Just then her cell phone went off in the darkened room. She sighed. It was probably Cragen.

"Hello?"

"Olivia?"

"Simon!"


	6. Chapter 6

Saving Simon

Chapter 6

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: No, just borrowing them.

Author Notes: Finally Simon has the sense to call in the calvary.

"Simon where are you?"

"I'm in Washington D.C. and I'm in trouble, Olivia."

Elliot sat up, put his arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder as he listened in on the conversation.

" I know Simon. I know you are."

"I got mixed up in something and…wait, you know?"

"Lucy called us. She's worried sick Simon."

"She called you?"

"Why wouldn't she Simon? You didn't contact her for a week and then when you did call you acted weird, cut her off and hung up. The police told her you were probably having an affair. There was a woman in your hotel room Simon."

"Thank God. Did you talk to her? Wait a minute. You're here in Washington?"

Elliot leaned closer and spoke. "We both are Simon and the young woman is dead."

Silence was all they heard on the other end and then sniffling. Simon was breaking down.

Olivia softened her voice. "Who was she Simon?"

"Her…her name is Sarah Bishop and she's Congressman Williams' aide. This is my fault. I left her alone and I promised her I would help her."

"Help her with what Simon? Where are you? Elliot and I will come to you, just tell us where you are."

Elliot was already up and getting dressed. Olivia did the same as she listened to Simon.

"I'm not sure. I've been hanging out in a convenience store, but I don't even know where I am. I just ran."

"Were you there when the girl was killed?"

"Yes and no. I'll tell you everything when you get here. Olivia, be careful. This thing goes all the way to the top. I'm scared Sis. I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too. Just give me the address and I'll plug it into our GPS."

Simon dropped the phone for a minute and went in to ask the store clerk what the address was. He gave it to Olivia and she copied it down quickly.

"Okay, stay there and we will come as soon as we can."

They were out the door shortly after she hung up. They took the back stairs to avoid the lobby. She was glad they had gotten a room on a different floor from the one Simon's was on. Hopefully they wouldn't run into any police or anyone else connected to the case.

It took them 45 minutes to get to the store where Simon was waiting. When he said he ran, he really ran. Elliot reached across the seat and squeezed Liv's hand from time to time to reassure her. The second he slowed the vehicle to a stop, she was out and into the store looking for him. She couldn't see him anywhere. What was going on? She asked the store clerk about him and he just shrugged her shoulders. It was then that she saw the news broadcast. It was a picture of Simon saying he was wanted in the shooting death of a young woman. She was a Congressman's Aide and Washington was shocked at the scandal. Olivia swallowed hard and headed back outside.

Elliot turned to her when she climbed in. "Where's Simon?" 

"I don't know, but his picture is all over the news. How did they do that so fast? It won't be long before they connect me to him too Elliot. I'll be a suspect. We won't be able to get information from the police from here on out. We're on our own."

"Where should we start looking for Simon? He couldn't have gone too far, but if he saw the broadcast, he must have left in fear of being recognized."

Suddenly the back door of the SVU opened and a very out of breath Simon hopped in.

"Drive you guys. I think the store clerk called the cops. My face was on TV about 10 minutes ago. I took off and hid until I saw Liv go inside."

Elliot threw the car into gear and backed out of the lot. He looked in his rearview mirror and saw the store clerk standing in the parking lot talking into a cell phone. Damn, he must have given their license plate number to the police.

"Olivia, we are going to have to ditch this car and soon. Every squad car will be looking for it."

"What will we do for transportation?"

"I don't know yet. Pretty soon everyone will be familiar with your faces, so I will have to get a car some other way. Let's ditch this one. If we pool our cash, we can get a room for a little while. No one knows me yet. I can get a room and you guys can sneak in afterwards. We will sit down and talk and then decide what to do next."

They made a right turn and went about 15 minutes down the road and left the SUV, then hopped a bus and headed in a totally different direction for another 20 minutes. They got off when they spotted a small hotel off to the right. Elliot went in and got a room paying cash up front. They watched as he walked to a room around back and then followed him. Once inside, Olivia pulled Simon into a hug and Elliot waited for them to pull themselves together. Elliot marveled at the way Olivia had such a calming effect on her brother. When they broke apart they both had tears in their eyes and laughed at each other.

"I have never been so glad to see anyone in my entire life."

"Same here. Now tell us everything Simon. Why are you here in Washington and how are you mixed up with a Congressman's aide in the first place? Why was she murdered?"

Simon proceeded to fill them in on everything that had happened. He told them how he had become suspicious about the data he was given on an experimental drug. He had overheard two of the researchers joking about how the stats didn't look the way they once did and the boss would be thrilled about that. Simon had wormed his way into the confidences of several key players in the development of the drug as he was supposed to help market it. He also found out about some of the test subjects who had serious complications during the trials and that two had died. He collected as much evidence as he could and when he felt he had a solid case, he contacted William's office. Williams had sucked him in hook line and sinker. He trusted him and so did the sweet young idealistic aide who was now dead. He couldn't understand how money could be more important than people. She mattered, the kids that had died taking the medicine mattered too. He was so angry about it that he had to do something. It had all now backfired on him and he had put himself and his family at risk.

"We need to get back in that hotel and get that file. No one will believe us if we can't show proof. Does anyone at the company know what you were about to do?"

"No. I heard Williams was tough on companies that did stuff like this and I decided not to trust anyone inside the company. Maybe I should have. I've been meeting with Williams all week and he's been introducing me to people who were saying they would allow me to speak before Congress about the drug and present my findings. I believed him Olivia and that young woman did too. She gave her life for what she believed in. She found out too late what a snake Williams was. I suspected she was in love with him. I guess he thought that was enough to keep her quiet, but when he found out she wouldn't do this for him, he turned on her and had her killed or let the drug company know and they had her killed. I just don't know any more."

"Hang on, Simon. Let's call fin and see what he knows so far."

Elliot dialed him. When Fin answered he was speaking in a low voice.

"What the hell Elliot? Simon's picture is all over the news. The station has been swarming with FBI. They're looking for Olivia too. Cragen is playin' it stone faced so they aren't gettin' anywhere fast, but man, you guys better stay on the lamb. If any of you surface, they're gonna slap you in cuffs. This Williams guy is leading a campaign to have your boy Simon snuffed out. He's paintin' a picture of corruption and even makin' it sound like Simon killed that girl. He's makin' your girl look bad too. He's hinted that Olivia helped him, what with her bein' a cop and all. They're gonna try trackin' your cell phones, so after this conversation you better ditch 'em and get some Trac phones like Simon. It's bad man. Porter's here and he's furious that Olivia's bein' implicated too. I think he's on our side."

Elliot looked at Olivia. They didn't say a word, but he silently asked her if they should trust Porter. She nodded slightly at him.

"Any way to get him a message to contact us?"

"Maybe."

"Try Fin and let Cragen know we're okay for now. We'll be in touch."

The three sat in silence after they hung up with Fin. Elliot sat next to Olivia on the bed with his arm around her and Simon sat in the only chair in the room. Elliot brushed her hair back from her eyes. When she looked up, he was looking down at her with the sweetest look of adoration. She returned the look and smiled shyly, blushing a bit in front of her brother.

Simon smiled. "Is there something I should know about you two?"

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other and then shared a soft kiss. Simon's lips spread into a big grin. His eyes sparkled.

"So, my big sister finally got her man. I am so happy for you two. I just wish the circumstances were better. Three heads all nodded in agreement. They had to get that file, but how?

Elliot was just about to suggest they order some food when Olivia's phone lit up. It was Porter.

"Olivia?"

"Dean."

"We need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

Saving Simon

Chapter 7

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: No they are not mine.

Author Notes: Porter just might redeem himself on this one…maybe not…

"Olivia, I'm on my way to the airport. Fin filled me in as best he could with a squad room full of agents. He said Simon was given a cell phone. Get rid of it. They may be using it to track you. Turn your cells off too. Give me the hotel number and I'll call your room when I get there. Stay put, get some rest if the three of you can and I'll be there in about three to four hours."

"Simon said he left the cell in the hotel room. He called us from a pay phone, so I think we're safe for now. Thanks Dean. I know we haven't been on good terms since our last meeting, but I hope I can trust you. Simon's life depends on it."

She gave him the hotel number and their room number.

"I owe Simon and I know I owe you as well. I'd like to make up for some of that, Olivia. I hope that I can earn that trust back. I am going to be there to back your play no matter what it is. I realized I had a real chance with you before and I blew it. The choices I made there were for the job. The job isn't that important to me anymore. I'll be there soon. By the way, Cragen sent your weapons and your badges with me. He said and I quote, I hope the three of you kick that Congressman's butt all the way to prison."

"You're saying all the right things. I don't have any choice, but to trust you. Just don't let me down this time."

"I promise I won't. See you soon."

Olivia hung up and turned her cell off. Elliot did the same thing. Elliot went out and got some food. They all ate ravenously and then Simon laid down on one bed and Elliot and Olivia on the other. They could hear Simon's soft snore within a few minutes. Olivia was too keyed up to sleep. Elliot knew her when she was this way. He pulled her to his side and she laid her head on his chest. He stroked one hand gently through her hair and the other one ran softly up and down her arm. She was quiet for a bit and then looked up at him with her chin on his chest.

"Did we do the right thing involving Dean in all this? I just don't know. He makes me feel slimy when I talk to him. He's such a good liar. What if we're walking into a trap?"

"Then we deal with it. It's not like we have any other choice right now. If we're found without that file, Simon is going to go away for a very long time and you and I will loose our careers and possibly go right along with him to prison."

"Elliot I'm sorry about involving you in all this, If you loose your pension and your chance to make captain, I will never forgive myself."

"Olivia Benson, stop that talk right now. I followed you. Remember? It was my choice. We're a matched set you and I. We have been since day one. So there will be no regrets and we will finish this together and get Simon back to his family safe and sound."

"To quote a movie, Elliot Stabler, you complete me."

"Hey, isn't that supposed to be my line?"

He pulled her up to his lips and kissed her breathless. She nuzzled into his neck and kissed him on his pulse point.

"If Simon wasn't in the next bed I would do things to you that would rock your world."

"Okay, just your voice tone right now is sending me over the edge. You better be quiet woman and get some sleep or Simon is going to wake up to a scene that could possibly scar him for life."

He held her close and they fell asleep together in no time. They were both exhausted from the stress of the last couple of days.

Everyone woke up when there was a knock on the door. Elliot looked through the curtains. It was Porter. He looked at his watch. It had been almost six hours since they had talked to Dean. Where had he been? He nodded at Olivia and she let him in the room.

"Well, hello Sleeping Beauty. Nice bed head."

"Where have you been Porter?" Elliot was getting frustrated already.

"Relax, Stabler and back up. I'm having trouble getting in the door on my trusty steed."

Elliot's hands were doubled up into fists. He wanted to punch him so bad.

"Elliot, why don't you go make some coffee on that little coffee pot that comes with the room?"

"Something for the lady."

Dean handed over the missing file to Olivia with a huge smirk on his face. He sauntered the rest of the way into the room and sat on the end of a bed.

Simon took the file from Olivia. He looked it over and smiled at her.

"It's all here. This is the proof. We just need to get it into the right hands."

"How did you get it Dean?"

"You know me. I just walked into the hotel, flashed my badge and asked to look at the crime scene. They let me in the room alone. I think they were pretty sure there wasn't anything left there. It was a piece of cake. Just stuck the folder in my shirt and buttoned my coat. Now we've got them. While you three were "napping" I contacted the State Department and we have a meeting with Senator Susan Collins whose committee is responsible for the regulation of prescription drugs. All three of you will be in protective custody until the hearing before the senate. Olivia why didn't you contact me right away? We could have avoided all the drama."

"Dean, why would I call you after the whole Rojas thing? You made it pretty clear where your loyalties were."

"Well, loyalties can change. Another gift for both of you."

He pulled their guns and badges out of his overcoat.

"So does this get me back in your good graces and back in your life? I've missed you detective."

"Look Dean, I…"

Elliot walked over to them at that moment and handed Liv a cup of coffee. After she took the cup he remained standing next to her. He placed one hand protectively on her shoulder. He wanted Porter to know he was staking his claim. He hoped Olivia didn't get mad at his macho display, but she surprised him instead. She reached up and took his hand in hers and then turned slightly to place a tender kiss in his palm. Porter's face registered shock. It was a classic moment. Simon was sitting on the bed by the bathroom and he was about to burst out laughing.

"Aaaaah, there's that then."

"Yes."

"So Stabler must be divorced now."

"Over a year."

Dean sighed. I knew if he was ever a free man I'd never stand a chance with you. What's your boss think of this newfound relationship?"

"Honestly we don't know yet. We just got together recently."

"So there's still time for me to plead my case with you?"

"Sorry Dean. I'm a one man woman now and that isn't going to change."

Elliot looked down at Liv with a surprised look on his face, then he broke into the biggest smile she could ever remember seeing on him ever. She laughed and looked up at him with a return smile.

Dean knew that was it for him. Elliot was all she talked about in Oregon. The man was always there with her. He had her back through all the Simon stuff and the whole Rojas thing. He had witnessed their embrace on the Tarmac when Elliot thought she had been shot. He knew they shared something he would never have with Liv. Well, his attempt to redeem himself by being her knight in shining armor was definitely not going to work. There was enough "love" radiating between these two to make him just a little bit sick…and a lot jealous. He was just about to radio the detail team to see when they would arrive when the window of the hotel room exploded in gunfire. Elliot and Olivia both turned to Simon at the same time and wrestled him to the floor. Porter hit the deck too.

"Piece of cake, huh? Dean you led them right to us. What were you thinking?"

Before Dean could answer, the gunfire that had been exploding everything in the room very quickly moved away from the room as more gunfire was heard in the parking lot. It sounded like some sort of shoot out was going on. Olivia glared over at Porter.

"That would be the detail team. So I was a little bit off in the timing."

Suddenly there was complete silence outside and then the squealing of brakes as several vehicles were heard peeling out of the parking lot. They tensed up and drew their weapons again when the sound of footsteps stopped at the door. Elliot signaled to Olivia and they both got behind the beds ready to return fire. Porter got behind the dresser. The next thing they heard shocked all of them.

"Olivia? Elliot? It's Don. Open up."

Olivia rushed to open the door finding Cragen, Fin and Munch smiling at her as they holstered their guns.

She threw herself into all their arms at once. The three exchanged grins with each other.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Did you really think we trusted Porter to have your back? Please."

Elliot and Simon stepped forward as the three men entered the room and handshakes were passed all around.

"Isn't this going to get you guys in trouble?"

"Not at all. We are temporarily sworn in as Deputy Federal Marshalls, courtesy of Assistant U.S. Attorney Christine Danielson. We couldn't let you two have all the fun."

They all flashed their badges and laughed. Porter sat on one of the beds. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. This bunch of idiots was either incredibly stupid or incredibly loyal. Porter envied them.

They heard the screech of brakes outside as government agents swarmed the hotel. Porter stood up heavily.

"I'll go explain. You guys enjoy the reunion."

Porter could hear their laughter all the way out into the parking lot.

**Note: Final chapter coming up soon. I have it half written already. Major E/O fluff ahead, so consider yourselves warned.**


	8. Chapter 8

Saving Simon

Chapter 8

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They're Neal's at least for the rest of this season.

Author Notes: The final chapter. Time to return to New York. Lots of E/O. Beware, I do like my fluff.

Elliot and Olivia walked down the beach before they had to return to Simon's and pack to leave. Olivia was quiet for a long time. She had her arms wrapped around his waist as they walked and Elliot had his wrapped around her shoulders. They leaned into each other and just enjoyed their newfound freedom. Finally Liv looked up into his face and smiled softly. She had loved the time they had been in protective custody. They had spent hours watching movies, cuddling and enjoying a little romance. Simon made sure they had privacy. He demanded they have a suite where they could get away from the security detail and have one-on-one time. They had spent more time relaxing during the month it took before Simon testified than any other time over the last 12 years. It was a little bit of heaven on earth. Too bad reality was about to reclaim them.

"Thank you. Thank you for coming with me and having my back and not punching Porter out and being so kind to Simon and holding me when it hurt and about a million other things."

They came to a huge log a ways back from the ocean and she led him over to it.

"Can we sit for a minute?

"Sure. I mean our plane doesn't leave for about five hours. Let's just soak up this time together. You know once we touch down Cragen will be on us. He pulled me aside before they left and said if I hurt his girl, I would no longer be his boy and he would send me to traffic control. There are a dozen different scenarios playing in my head right now."

He straddled the log and she did the same thing facing him. They stared into each other's eyes and Elliot watched the breeze off the water blow her hair softly around her face. She was beautiful, so very beautiful. He reached up and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and then he put her hair back behind both ears, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. She sighed into the kiss and scooted up to him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He held her lips captive for so long she got a little dizzy. When he pulled back and looked at her she felt so loved. She suddenly didn't need to think about it any more. She knew in her heart that he really loved her. That was something she had never expected. Hoped for so very long, but never expected.

"El, I need to tell you something and I don't expect anything back from you. I just need to say this and whatever happens it's okay."

Elliot swallowed hard. He dropped his head. Had he pushed too much? Was she having second thoughts? Was she going to run? He wasn't sure he could listen to her break his heart. Not in this moment, so perfect in every way.

"Liv, it's okay. Don't say anything. Please? I understand. We can just go back to the way things were before when we get back to New York. I know the partnership is the most important thing right now. I will always be your best friend though and I will always have your back. You know that."

Olivia took his head in her hands and smiled at him. "You're funny."

"What?" 

"Elliot Stabler, do not do that. I will say this and you are going to sit here and listen. You always talk about me running away. What about you? Huh?"

Elliot looked up at her. There wasn't a hint of fear in her smile or confusion, just affection. Maybe he had jumped to conclusions. Now she had his face cupped in her hands and she placed a delicate soft barely there kiss on his lips. When she pulled back there were tears shimmering right on the edges of her lashes.

"I love you El. I really do. It was always safe to love you because you were not available and I couldn't handle the idea of actually being in a relationship with someone. You were safe. I felt loved and protected as your partner, so I just opened up my heart and you fell in. It was glorious, but when you were free the first time, before Eli, it became real and that was too scary for me. I'm sorry I ran Elliot. If I'd stayed after Gitano maybe things would have gotten better, maybe they would have gotten worse and we would have been a shipwreck. I don't know, but this time I got my friend back. It has been the best thing to ever happen to me, but our relationship is so much more than that now. I am so in love with you. I am not running this time Elliot. I'm staying. And to quote one of my favorite songs: I'm gonna love you like nobody's loved you."

Elliot was just staring into her eyes, his own brimming with tears. He had a crooked smile and she had never seen him look at her with such intensity before.

"Liv, I love you too. I always did love you, even when it was just as a friend. I felt closer to you than I did my wife. Our partnership has been so much deeper than any marriage ever. Now that we're together as a couple I'm flying on cloud nine. The idea of spending the rest of my life with my best friend makes me crazy happy."

Olivia giggled. "Crazy happy?"

"Quiet woman. It's my turn to talk."

"Sorry. Shutting up now."

"Liv, I don't want to date you when we get back to New York. I already spent 12 years getting to know everything about you and there isn't a thing not to love. I want to spend my days working with you and then go home with you at night and wrap you up in my arms and make sweet love to you. I want to make babies with you, if that's what you want, and I think I can say I know you well enough to know that you do want that. So marry me Liv. Forever with you sounds just about perfect to me."

Olivia's tears now fell freely down her face. "El are…are you proposing to me?"

Elliot suddenly realized that this was the moment. He slid out of her embrace and down on the sand. He took her hand in his and looked up at her, his own tears slipping down his face.

"I am LIv, I really am. Will you make my life finally totally and completely amazing and be my wife and my partner for life?"

"Where's the ring, Buster?"

"I…I…"

Liv laughed through the tears pouring down her face.

"Stabler, lighten up. If this marriage is going to work, you are going to have to stop taking yourself so seriously."

Elliot looked stricken and then a beautiful smile spread across his face with dimples the size of canyons.

"Did you just say yes?"

"Maybe."

She crooked her finger at him and pulled him back up onto the log with her. The kiss was long and slow and Olivia could feel warmth spread from her chest to her entire body. This was the man. This was her man. This was the man her heart yearned for all those years. This was the man who understood like no other. This could not possibly be real and yet it was.

They stayed like that for a really long time. Liv had her legs wrapped around him and he had his arms wrapped around her. They kissed and spoke soft words of affection to each other.

Elliot pulled back finally and looked at her. He searched across her face looking at every line and scar. This was the face he lived to see every morning. This was the face that could sooth him with just a look or a small smile. This was the woman who filled every waking moment of his life. He loved her so much. How did he get so lucky? She had his heart from the minute she entered the squad room and he looked up into her beautiful face. He remembered her smile lighting up the room. She always made what they did bearable. He hugged her back to him and they both sighed at the same time falling into the embrace again. They broke apart finally laughing.

"We better get back or we really are going to miss our flight and then Cragen is going to keep our replacements and we will be out on the street."

He reached down and pulled her to her feet and placed one last delicate kiss on her lips. They both smiled into it and broke apart brown eyes meeting blue. Their laugh lines crinkled as they looked at each other. They headed back to Simon's house holding hands and grinning like fools. Lucy thanked them again and again and made them promise they would come and vacation with them soon. She even teased them that they could get married on the beach there in Florida or in some exotic place. With the money Simon would get as a result of the False Claims Act they could do anything they wanted. He would get a percentage of the money the company had to pay out since he was the one to bring it to light. He would never have to work again if he didn't want to. He hadn't told Olivia that he planned to buy them a house for a wedding gift. That's if they would get on with it and get married already. When it was time to go Simon got pretty emotional. He held on to Olivia and tried to hide the tears as he turned away swiping at them.

"Thanks for coming after me Olivia. It seems every time I'm with you I bring you some kind of trouble. I'm surprised you even want to have anything to do with me any more."

"Little brother, you are family. That is never going to change. I'm just glad you're okay. I can't imagine losing you after only having you in my life a few years. I promise to call more often and we will definitely visit."

After the bittersweet good-bye they headed to the airport and snuggled down into each other's arms for the flight home. When they went to claim Elliot's SUV from the long- term parking, they were surprised that a certain Mr. Marsden had paid the fee, which was quite hefty. Elliot pulled out onto the parkway.

"My place or yours?"

"Do you think we could stop by the precinct? I've really missed the gang. Besides they need to get used to seeing us as an us, if you know what I mean."

"I was thinking the same thing. I think we really do share one brain sometimes."

As they entered their "home" they fell in to step with each other as always, only this time they had their arms around each other's waists. As they pushed open the doors to the squad room they saw Cragen standing at the tech board and Munch and Fin leaning over the table listening intently. He looked up and smiled. The three of them turned and looked at the happy couple. Cragen knew the moment he saw them that things had definitely changed between them and had changed forever. It would be a tough sell, but he had to convince the powers that be that they belonged together. A certain psychologist told him a long time ago that they were too close. She also said that separating them would be a mistake. She said he would lose his two best detectives. He knew that too. He had known it for a long time. It had been his privilege to watch these two do their job, falling hopelessly in love with the job and with each other. He was like a proud papa and felt moisture collecting in his eyes. He had to pull himself together.

"It's about time you two showed up. I can't believe the lengths people will go to in order to get some time off."

Fin grinned at the two of them not missing a thing when he saw where their arms were.

"Baby girl, I think the Florida sun has fried your brain. You do know that's Stabler you have your arm around."

Munch had to get his two cents in as well.

"I knew it. It was a conspiracy designed to get the two of them together. They brainwashed her with drugs and she couldn't fight him off anymore."

Cragen had to step in. He cleared his throat.

"So are you two just here to play house, or are you ready to get to work? We've got a perp."

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and grinned. They both spoke at the same time.

"What do we know about him?"

Note: Well, that's all folks. Hope the ending was satisfying and stayed true to the characters. I did a lot of research into drug whistleblowers and they do get lots of money through the False Claims Act. Susan Collins really is the head of the committee on drugs. I hope it made the story more believable. Thanks again for the reviews. You guys say the nicest things. I makes me want to write for you.


End file.
